Meeting Somebody Like Him
by Pricat
Summary: While on Zandar, Rocket meets a female of his species and a very unique bond begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe so right now, I am feeding my love of Guardian's of the Galaxy, after seeing the second movie plus have been watching the first one a lot, plus Rocket is my favourite plus after my friend TheWhisperingWarrior told me more about him, I got inspired and hope you all like, Pkus this takes place on Zandar, the pkanet the Guardian's first met so I like where this could go.**

 **So while Starlord and the otjers make a stop on Zandar, Rocket and Groot decide to have fun at a bar, but ends up meeting a female of Rocket's species named Mira who decides to come with him and the others, meaning Starlord is so gonna annoy Rocket about this.**

* * *

While the others were at Novacore, discussing things with Nova Prime, both Baby Groot and Rocket had snuck out bored as heck, looking for adventure or antics, or somebody to scam, finding a bar makimg Rocket grin since travelling made him irritable since Starlord had been listening to his Zune, Gimora and Drax had been sparring, Mantis bonding but secretly, Rocket was kind of feelijg lonely.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot adked getting onto his shoulder.

"I'm alright, honestly, don't worry." Rocket said, approaching the bar, as drinking might sooth his nerves along with some gambling or mischief, even though his criminal record had been expunged and had to be careful about breaking laws, right now he just wanted to have some fun.

He noticed a few outlaws hanging out at the tables, but it was alright since if anybody started something, he could handle himself ordering something to drink, throwing units at the bartender making Baby Groot concerned but seeing a poker game going on, getting Rocket's attention.

"Yeah, I could beat those chumps easily, thanks bud." Rocket said.

But as the game went on, the raccoon male was getting a tad excitable and a ruckus was almost happening, makimg Baby Groot nervous for his friend, when suddenly the outlaws were stopped, by Novacore officers and one of them made both Groot and Rocket surprised seeing what looked like a female of Rocket's species!

"Holy cow, who the heck are you, I'm not that drunk, right?" Rocket said making her amused.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Baby Groot said to Rocket, mamimg the female impressed.

"We should get you back to Novacore, as your friends were wondering where you and your little tree had gotten to." she said making Rocket curious but knewStarlord was going to be mad at him, for going off and causing antics.

"Wait, what's your name, and you live here on Zandar?" Rocket asked her, seeing her rocket boosters like his, guessing how she'd gotten like that hoping she would tell him her name.

"Mira, you should be careful around him alright, even if he is a Guardian of the Galaxy." one of the Novacore officers said, making Rocketscowl at that remark seeing like him, Mira could handle herself, seeing her nod grinning.

"I can trust him, you know?" Mira replied as they arrived at Novacore, making Starlord surprised, that Rocket had met somebody of his species, that was female remembering to joke about it later, seeing him go off with Mira making Gimpra smirk seeing the look on Starlord's face.

"Don't even think about it, Quill!" Rocket hissed making Drax grin, as it was like him with Mantis, so was leaving him be hoping that this might ease the raccoon male's mood, because he'd been grumpier than normal but a little lonely despite having Groot.

* * *

Mira was in her room thinking about things, since Rocket had told her a lot of things about himself, like how he and the others had met on this very planet, or thrust together by that Infinity Stone Starlord had found, to stealing those batteries from the Soverign and the Ego thing which had made her impressed, since she had no clue about her life, plus Rocket wanted her to come with him, be a Guardian and have adventures since their philosophy was a bit both of bad and good.

She was packing her most precious things,including her inventions but sneaking aboard the Milano as it was taking off, making Rocket surprised, but grinned knowing that Mira would join them, knowing Starlord was going to tease him not caring.

"I am Groot!" he heard Baby Groot said to him, making him sigh hoping Starlord did not know, that Mira had snuck onto the Milano unaware Mantis had noticed Mira.

"Anotjer cute puppy stowed away!" she said, making Starlord chuckle at her comment, because he or Drax had tried explaining that Rocket was a raccoon, not a puppy plus was not surprised Mira was here,

"Don't get mad at Rocket, I decided to come, plus I get lonely." Mira told them.

Rocket got that, but hoped she would settle in alright, plus she could sleep in his and Baby Groot's room with them, which Starlord found hilarious seeing Rocket give him a look to shut him up, before he said anything.


	2. Getting Into Trouble As Usual

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people enjoy, and was watching the first movie while writing this.**

 **It's Mira's first night on the Milano, and she and Rocket are hanging out, but the Novacore find out that Mira is missing and find the Milano, meaning Rocket is in big trouble hehe.**

 **I like where this is going, you know?**

* * *

"You alright, Mira?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah I guess, but you and your little tree are close, right?" Mira asked him.

It was later that night, or early morning in the Milano so Mira was still awake, hoping Nova Prime wouldn't be mad that she had left the Novacore without telling, hoping they didn't think that Rocket and his friends had not kidnapped her plus saw Baby Groot up and on her bed.

"I am Groot." he said to her making Rocket grin at his friend, guessing he was just curious about Mira, which was good since he was curious about Mira too, wondering how somebody like her ended up at Novacore without being arrested.

"Nova Prime found me, but after I told her everything, she let me stay and trained me as an Novacore officer of sorts and hope that she doesn't think you and your friends did not kidnap me." Mira said.

"We're kinda good with them, after saving Zandar, so I can explain." Rocket said.

Mira nodded as she was liking it here, plus Rocket saw the blaster she had, which was standard Novacore tech getting an idea, to upgrade it just in case they needed her help.

He knew that she would be impressed with the upgrades, but was seeing Mira exploring the Milano which was good, because she had always wanted to explore the Galaxy but had been unsure, about it because others might be mean to her only what Rocket had told her had inspired her, to try plus Nova Prime said she had to get out more.

* * *

Starlord wondered what the heck Rocket was doing, with Mira's blaster as it looked like one, that his mom had given him but saw Baby Groot bringing the raccoon male the parts he needed, hoping Mira would like it, and saw it was sunrise, guessing both Mira and Rocket had been up all night talking, and probably inventing knowing them.

"Please tell me, you're not teaching her to make bombs!" Starlord told him, seeing him roll his eyes.

He also knew that being with the Novacore, Mira had learnt skills, like piloting an Novacore ship seeing the others waking up, wondering what was going on, especially Mira wondering what was going on especially seeing some Novacore ships making everybody look at Rocket.

"She got onto the Milano, I did not kidnap her, alright!" Rocket yelled making Mira get it.

"I got this, Rocket don't worry alright?" Mira said, as they were being taken to Zandar, making Mantis surprised but Starlord knew that Mira could expkain herself to Nova Prime seeing her do so, making Rocket impressed as well as Nova Prime because she had found Mira in Knowwhere when she was a kit, but had raised her.

"I guess that I owe you all an apology, Guardians as Mira does get lonely." Nova Prime told them seeing Rocket nod, since he and Mira had started bonding making her realise, that Mira could use a friend like Rocket, since adventures might make Mira happy.

"Really, she can come with us?" Rocket asked, seeing Nova Prime nod.

"Yes, as it might help her get social, since she never really leaves the Novacore building." Nova Prime told them making Starlord get it because Rocket was like that sometimes being with Baby Groot so guessed that Mira might help him feel better plus their going on adventures might help Mira feel better.


	3. Dancebomb

**A/N**

 **More of the story, and thanks to those that favourited and followed the story, but hope you were able to read the last chapter.**

 **So in this chapter, Mira is curious about things like the mixtape because little Groot wanted to dance to it, plus she and Rocket have a race through the hallways of the Milano using their rocket boosters which surprises everybody Pkus Mira expkained more about herself.**

* * *

Both Mira and Rocket were hanging out and inventing, plus tending to Baby Groot seeing him full of energy, making Rocket sigh knowing that his brother might want to dance, going to get Starlord's Zune and headphones making Mira curious, because she was new to the group so did not get why little Groot was doing that, making Rocket get it.

"Starlord always listens to music, since his mom gave him the tape, and the player, but he gets touchy, when others touch it." Rocket said to her, seeing Baby Groot dancing, doing the Dancebomb which was his special dance, making Rocket chuckle at Groot being cute.

Mira wanted to listen to this so-called mix tape that Starlord always listened to, putting on headphones hearing music that she had never heard before, living in the Novacore building liking it making Rocket surprised, because he hoped that Starlord did not know making Mira confused seeing Groot shrug his shoulders.

"We should put it back, before Quill finds out, and gets mad." Rocket said, sneaking back into Starlord's room, hoping the others did not see he had went in there, putting the headphones and Zune on the table, leaving before Starlord came back.

* * *

Gamora was curious about Mira, since she was happy that Rocket had a friend, so he wouldn't bug them seeing them racing each other through the hallways using their rocket boosters, making Drax curious because he wondered what they were doing racing like that.

"We're just having fun, don't worry guys." Rocket assured them, hoping that things were alright plus Starlord was doing his own thing, like talking to the Ravagers so was letting him be making Mira nervous hearing that Starlord knew those guys, because they were feared throughout the universe, making Rocket sigh.

"Before we became who we are, we were most feared throughout the universe too, you know?" he told her.

"Yeah, but it's alright now Pkus you and Groot are good friends." Mira said making him guess, that being in the Novacore had made her lonely, and didn't have much friends, compared to being in Knowwhere which made them curious, why she'd went there.

"Well after escaping, I did not know where to go, but then hearing about Knowhere, where there are no regulations, so hung out there for a couple of years until one day, Novacore officers showed up, so I stayed there, after being taken there." Mira expkained to them making Rocket hug her stunning Mira, as well as the others.

"She needed one, after that story she told us, you know that?" Rocket told them.


	4. Sugar High

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to Crystal Wolf for reviewing, as this was a random idea.**

 **In this chapter, Mira gets introduced to the wonders of Terran food, well junk food and has her first sugar high which is kind of funny.**

* * *

It was late night and Drax, Gamora, Nebula and Starlord were asleep, but Mira and Rocket were still up as it was late night, but they were hungry going into the kitchen area, making Mira curious, seeing how messy it was a bit seeing Rocket grab bread, guessing that Mira never had Terran food before knowing the basic kind of food was the American Clasdic sandwich, peanut butter and jelly.

"Yeah, I've never had Terran food before, Rocket, but how do your friends even get their paws on it?" Mira asked.

Rocket chuckled at her question, because like Mantis, she was very innocent since living in Novacore had made her sheltered so it was up to him, to open the universe to her, finding what he was looking for, the jars of peanut butter and jelly from the fridge, using a knife to spread it onto the bread, seeing the female raccoon's nose twitch at the smell.

"Yeah, Terran food smells different, especially the junk food." Rocket told her.

"Whoa this is good, as Zandar does not have this stuff!" Mira said, making him chuckle, finding soda, popping the cans open using his claw handing one to Mira, knowing Mira was going to be sore in the morning, seeing her hyper and flying around te ship hoping Starlord did not get up right now, or he would freak.

He saw Mira coming down from the sugar high, which was good getting her to his room.

* * *

Starlord was stunned by the mess in the fridge, guessing Mira or Rocket had raided the fridge, since they were still up having a late night snack going to find Rocket seeing him tending to Mira who was feeling sore after the sugar that Rocket had given her, stunning him wondering what had happened last night, seeing Rocket sigh at him.

"Yeah we had a snack, plus I introduced Mira to your kind of food, plus she had her first soda high, which is why she is not herself right now, Quill." Rocket replied making Starlord make a face at that.

"Okay then, but just be careful alright?" Starlord said leaving the room, seeing Groot making pop tarts, making him sigh knowing the tree like teen was going to be hyper, like Mira did hoping the female raccoon was alright, guessing she did not know that his calling her mate a trash eater were jokes.

Rocket was putting an ice pack on Mira's head, to help with the headache hoping that she would recover from the sugar high, hearing Groot ask if Mira was alright.

"Yes buddy, she just isn't used to sufar, like everybody else." he told him.


	5. A Little Awkward

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to those that favourited this, plus Xanraxs wanted to see Neytiri join the team, so I couldn't help myself plus we know Rocket is more into Mira, hehe**

 **In this chapter, Gamora's Navi friend, Neytiri joins the group and of course Peyer is curious about Neytiri and Drax too, despite having Mantis.**

* * *

"So, what was it like living in Novacore?" Starlord asked Mira.

"Quill, for Groot's sake, leave her alone!" Rocket yelled.

"We're just curious, alright?" Starlord said to him.

It was early evening, in the Milano and they were hanging out and having fun but they were curious about Rocket's new friend just in case she meant trouble, but maybe not if she had been adopted by Novacore most of her life making Mira get it, since she knew that Rocket despite being one with technology, found it hard to trust otjers.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble, plus a certain tech lover was lonely." Mira said surprising them.

Plus they were seeing Rocket quiet which surprised everybody, even Starlord guessing that Mira surprised him and was guessing that he was liking Mira, but too shy to admit it while in fixing mode.

"We should leave him be, alright?" Gamora said to him surprised that a blue skinned female warrior with a tail was on the Milano, but was a friend of hers from the pkanet, Pandora making Starlord stare at her like he did with Gamora making Mira roll her eyes at Drax and Starlord, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at the others

"That Navi girl's from Pandora, and a warrior named Neytiri." Mira told them.

"Yeah, my friend Neytiri is not used to our ways, but it's alright, stop gawking at her, Quill!" Mira told them, making Rocket chuckle at her yelling at Starlord, high fiving her making her giggle, seeing Neytiri think that Groot was a magical tree.

"I am Groot." Groot said, seeing Rocket get it, because he had hated Mantis trying to pet him, or touch him and now Anotjer alien female was thinking he was cute, making Mira sigh because she was the only one, that Rocket would let touch him

"You should leave him be, Neytiri, he may be a trash bandit like his Terran kin, but he has a bad mouth." Starlord told the Navi female, seeing Rocket go into his and Mira's room, since building things made him happier since he foubd it hard to trust others, hearing the door open.

"Hey Rocket, you don't trust Neytiri, eh?" Mira said to him sitting beside him on the floor, handing him tools since she liked helping him with his projects, putting a paw on his shoulder gently, seeing his cheeks go pink.

"You know what I'm like with new beings joining the group, except for you." he told her.

Mira grinned at this, as she knew that Rocket found it hard to trust others, but knew that he trusted her, which made her smile hoping that she could help him open up.

* * *

Later that night in his room while Mira was asleep, Rocket was lying awake in his bed thinking about things, because he cared about her and he did have trouble trusting others, after everything that had happened to him before he became a Guardian of the Galaxy, but he could trust Mira, because they were kindred spirits but felt love like feelings for her.

"I need a drink, to cool my nerves, as I care about her." he muttered to himself leaving the room.

He was walking down the hallway to the kitchen area, making himself some coffee, plus eating pellets, unaware Starlord was there making him wonder why he was still up.

"I have things on my mind, Quill, what's it to you?" Rocket asked him making Starlord sigh.

"I was thirsty, alright, Rocket?" Starlord asked him, guessing he was thinking about Mira.

"I like her alright, go ahead take your shot, Quill." Rocket said making Starlord smile.

"Geez Rocket, I like Gamora but you haven't made fun of that." Starlord told him.

Gamora grinned as she was listening to the two males talking knowing Mira would be intrested to know what Rocket just said, because she knew Mira liked Rocket leaving for now going back to bed, making Drax wonder what was going on.


	6. A Bit Of Emotion

**A/N**

 **Here's more the story, but thanks to everybody that has been following and favouriting this, guessing everybody is liking Mira.**

 **In this chapter, Mira and Rocket are having fun using the Arrow Rig for target practice plus the shooting apples thing was something I came up with, around three or four this morning, plus Mira does not like Starlord calling her a trash eater and he and Rocket are surprised by her reaction.**

* * *

Mira grinned, watching Rocket use the Arrow Rig, doing some target practice impressing her wondering what he was doing, but had heard about the Arrow Rig from Starlord, so was wanting to use it plus she liked being around Rocket going pink which confused Rocket because he had no idea, that Mira liked him hoping she was not getting sick.

"Should we tell him, why Mira is like that?" Drax asked, seeing Gamora shake her head, knowing that it would make Rocket mad.

Starlord hoped that Mira would make her move soon, hoping that Drax would not spill the beans, making the otjers confused by what he just said

"It just means, don't tell Rocket how Mira feels about him, alright?" Star,ord said, seeing Mantis get it, finding Mira and Rocket together very cute, hoping it would make him happy seeing him teaching Mira how to use the Arrow Rig. Making Gamora grin at this.

Starlord sighed seeing Rocket putting apples on top of the targets, making him sigh, knowing how the male had heard about shooting an appke off somebody's head but knew it would be dangerous, so Rocket's idea was a bit better, making Mira curious hearing him expkain, making her grin.

"Let's do this, you know?" Mira said making Rocket chuckle, at her energy as she fired, hitting one of the apples, splitting it in two, impressing Rocket, exciting him making the otjers grin at this.

"Yeah, she's perfect for him, you know?" Mantis told them.

Starlord knew a lot of appke juice would be made from all the apples that Mira and Rocket were shooting at, but they were bonding and impressed Rocket, wondering how she was good at this, guessing it was from being in Novacore, sighing remembering the time he and the otjers had dressed as Novacore officers, to get the Pandorean crystal they had needed, to use in the Crypto-Cube.

"Wow, that is pretty awesome, but yes I am good at this, from Novacore you know?" Mira told him.

* * *

Mira could hear yelling, after waking up from an nap especially hearing Rocket yelling, wondering what was going on seeing a mess guessing something had happened, that had set her mate off because Gamora had explained that Rocket and Starlord got like this sometimes making the female raccoon sigh, but annoyed hearing Starlord call her a trash eater rolling her eyes, walking away.

"That's intresting, she didn't yell or hit Quill, or threaten to leave a surprise in his bed." Rocket said, seeing Gamora agree.

"Maybe she's not used to it, or took it literally, like Drax." Mantis pointed out, seeing Starlord surprised by her reasoning since he was used to pushing Rocket's buttons to the point of a fight, but Mira was different going to see if she was alright.

He saw her sketching which was impressive for her, guessing besides being good with tech like Rocket, she was also artistic seeing her not notice he was there, making her jump.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't know you liked art." Starlord said.

"Yep, ever since I was adopted by Nova Prime, and painted about the places I wanted, to visit." Mira said.

"Ohh, I did not mean to upset you, plus Rocket and I always butt heads, and guess you're not used to that." Starlord replied seeing her painting of the Milano, which impressed him, but left her be.


	7. Hanging Out On Knowhere

But back at Novacore, Nova Prime was unaware that Mira had left Zandar, by sneaking aboard the Milano and exploring the Galaxy, because she knew that Mira had been cooped up on Zandar for far too long, and knew that she would want to explore after many stories from Novacore officers, surprised that she was on the Milano knowing that when the Guardians had been here on Zandar, Mira had been talking to Rocket.

"This is good, she did need to get out there, and explore but I hope she is alright." Nova Prime said to herself but was keeping an eye on things, just in case anything happened to Mira, because they had such a strong bond since she had adopted her.

* * *

Mira grinned, as she was curious about the Arrow Rig, making a mischievous grin cross Rocket's face since he knew since leaving Zandar, she was curious about a lot of things so could help her get a taste of freedom getting ideas, like showing her how to use it along with going to Knowhere making him grin, which Gamora was curious about.

"Relax Gammy, we're just having fun, you know?" Rocket told her, seeing Mira grin.

"Alright, but it better not be like the time, you wore the Destroyer armour." Gamora told him leaving, making Mira more curious and more curious hearing they were going to Knowhere, which she had heard about making Rocket get it.

"Yeah, we can have some fun, you know?" Rocket told her, as they were leaving in his ship, which the others did not know about, except for Groot, but Mira was impressed, since at Novacore, she loved the flight simulators despite having a jetpack and having cybernetics which like Rocket, was a sore conversation starter.

"Yeah, this is awesome, Rockie!" Mira said, stunning Rocket because Captain Marvel had called him that before, when the Avemgers and the Guardians had teamed up to stop Samctuary which was Thano's personal asteroid but also stopping some weirdo who stole powers, so didn't mind Mira calling him that.

"Let's go have some fun, toots." Rocket told her, as they arrived at Knowhere, as she'd heard much about the place unaware her mate had quite the rep here like wearing the Destroyer armour and almost wrecked his favourite tavern so was curious to explore making Rocket chuckle knowing that things were going to be intresting.

"Yeah, we can use a drink, you know?" Mira said, seeing Rocket grin, leading the way to the tavern, hoping those guys that bothered him last time wouldn't this time, because he did not want to lose his cool around Mira entering the tavern se, eing Dag and his friends whispering, seeing Mira with Rocket, making the raccoon male sigh.

"They've always gotten on my nerves, Mira." Rocket told her making her get, that trouble might ensue seeing her mate get angry, starting a fight, impressing Mira but hoped that Novacore would not get involved, because Nova Prime might put this on Rocket's records which had been expunged along with his friends, sighing.

"Calm down, as I don't want anything, to happen to you." she said to him, seeing him go with her, but she used some of her Novacore tech on Dag and his friends that had been bothering Rocket, guessing he had quite a rep in this tavern seeing Rocket impressed by that.

"Nova Prime's gonna flip, if she finds out." he muttered to himself as he was drinking.


	8. Rescuing Mira From The Collector

Mira was getting used to being on the Milano, plus was hanging out with Baby Groot and Rocket plus had her own room despite the fact she did not mind sleeping in Rocket and Groot's room, which the others were unsure about seeing the female raccoon was a bit shy around them, which Rocket got hoping that she would get used to them.

"Yeah, well Nova Prime did say that she was shy, but at least Rocket's happier." Starlord told them, seeing Drax agree.

Unknown to them, The Collector was very curious about Mira, especially the fact she had been in Novacore so was sending one of his droids to get her, making little Groot worry, seeing her teleport with it needing to tell Rocket seeing him wonder where Mira was.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." the little tree told him, making Rocket surprised, that Mira had been captured by The Collector making him annoyed, getting into his ship taking off for where The Collector was, hoping he had not hurt Mira or he would be mad.

"Yeah if he does, I'll trash his ship!" Rocket said, getting into his ship blasting off towards the Collector's warehouse, breathing deeply as he was feeling both anxious about Mira but also mad, knowing he had to calm down, if he wanted to get Mira back safe arriving there and sneaking in, after disabling some of The aCollector's annoying robots.

"Where would he collect her, if I was him?" he muttered figuring it out finding Mira plus she was mentally in a world The Collector had created irritating Rocket shooting at the transmitter, seeing Mira snap out of it, wondering where she was.

"It's alright, toots, The Collector was screwing with me, but let's get out of here." he said seeing her agree and blasting off after him to the ship leaving, hoping the others would not freak, knowing Starlord had been teasing him about his feelings for Mira making her get it.

* * *

"You alright, Rockie, as I'm alright, you know?" Mira reassured him, as they were in the Milano.

"I was scared, when The Collector captured you, but I feel better." Rocket said.

"Well I get it, but you need to relax, as I get it from what your friends told me." Mira said.

It was later that night, and Rocket was still up because rescuing Mira from The Collector had frightened him and had tried to mask how he felt about that, yet Groot could sense his friend's anxiety hugging him as Mira joined in, makijg Starlord grin at this knowing Rocket cared about Mira, so knew she was helping him come out of his shell like when he and Yondu had went on their adventure, when the others had been with Ego.

"Yeah this is helping, thanks you two, you know how I am, with this stuff." Rocket said


End file.
